deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sceptile
Sceptile is a Grass-Type starter Pokemon introduced in the 3rd Generation. It is the most popular Hoenn starter and is in the war for most popular starter with Charizard, Infernape, and Greninja. It is known as the "Forest Pokemon" & it evolves from Treecko & Grovyle. It is also capable of Mega Evolution. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far As Sceptile * Sceptile VS MCU!Groot * Sceptile vs. Shurimon * Sceptile VS Togemon * Sceptile VS Yoshi * Sceptile vs Riptor (Completed) * Sceptile vs Reptile (Completed) As Treecko * Treecko vs mudkip vs torchic (Completed) Battles Royale * Hoenn Starter Pokemon Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Pokemon Male Protagonist Battle Royale * Pokèmon Protagonist Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) (Completed) * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale (Completed) * Venusaur vs Serperior vs Sceptile (Abandoned) * [[Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale|'Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale']]' '(Completed) With Ash * Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia (Completed) * Ash Ketchum vs. Yu Narukami With Brendan * Brendan and Sceptile vs Gagagigo (Completed) * Brendan and Sceptile VS Takato and Guilmon (Completed) * Lion's Pokémon Team Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 115.1 lbs. Type * Grass Base Stats * HP: 70 * Attack: 85 * Defense: 65 * Sp. Atk: 105 * Sp. Def: 85 * Speed: 120 * Total: 530 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Sharp leaves * Very agile * Attacks opponents from above & behind * Large seeds on its back that're full of nutrients * Cold blooded * Skilled jungle combatant & melee fighter * Can grow thorny vines from the ground * Can send energy blades from its arms & tail * Can briefly turn invisible * Overgrow: Increases the strength of Grass-Type moves (by 1.5X) when HP falls below 1/3 of its max. * Unburden: Raises Speed when a held item is used/lost.(Hidden Ability) * Takes 1/2 the damage from Water, Electric, Grass, & Ground based attacks. Feats * Can slice down thick trees * Broke into a Team Magma hideout * Can cut through steel doors, causing them to explode Faults * Takes 2X damage from Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, & Bug based attacks. * Cold blooded Trivia Mega Sceptile Background * Height: 6'3" * Weight: 121.7 lbs. Type * Grass & Dragon Base Stats * HP: 70 * Attack: 110 * Defense: 75 * Sp. Atk: 145 * Sp. Def: 85 * Speed: 145 * Total: 630 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Can shoot its tail like a missile. * Lightning Rod: Forces the opponent's Electric attacks to target it. This ability makes it immune to Electric attacks & increases Sp. Atk by 1 stage for every Electric attack that hits it. * Takes 1/2 of the damage from Ground based attacks. * Takes 1/4 of the damage from Grass & Water based attacks. * Immune to Electric attacks. Feats Faults * Takes 2X damage from Poison, Flying, Bug, Dragon, & Fairy based attacks. * Takes 4X damage from Ice based attacks. Trivia Treecko Background * Height: 1'8" * Weight: 11 lbs. Type * Grass Base Stats * HP: 40 * Attack: 45 * Defense: 35 * Sp. Atk: 65 * Sp. Def: 55 * Speed: 70 * Total: 310 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Can climb walls & ceilings via small hooks on the bottoms of its feet. * Thick tail used as a club. * Can sense humidity with its tail. * Very cool & calm in any situation. * Territorial. * Overgrow: Increases the strength of Grass-Type moves (by 1.5X) when HP falls below 1/3 of its max. * Unburden: Raises Speed when a held item is used/lost.(Hidden Ability) * Takes 1/2 the damage from Water, Electric, Grass, & Ground based attacks. Feats Faults * Takes 2X damage from Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, & Bug based attacks. Trivia Grovyle Background * Height: 2'11" * Weight: 47.6 lbs. Type * Grass Base Stats * HP: 50 * Attack: 65 * Defense: 45 * Sp. Atk: 85 * Sp. Def: 65 * Speed: 95 * Total: 405 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Forest camouflage * Master at climbing trees * Astounding agility & jumping performance * Overgrow: Increases the strength of Grass-Type moves (by 1.5X) when HP falls below 1/3 of its max. * Unburden: Raises Speed when a held item is used/lost.(Hidden Ability) * Takes 1/2 the damage from Water, Electric, Grass, & Ground based attacks. Feats Faults * Takes 2X damage from Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, & Bug based attacks. Trivia Moveset Notes: * Moves that reduce stats can only reduce stats by 6 stages. * Moves that increase stats can only increase stats by 6 stages. * Every time Protect, Detect, Endure, or Quick Guard is used more than once in a row, its accuracy will decrease by 50%. ** This includes using one move after the other (ex. using Protect then using Detect), or using the same move twice. * Moves learned by a lower evolution can be retained by higher evolutions. * Pokken Tournament moves are only used by Sceptile. Level Up * Leer: (Normal, Status) Gives the opponent an intimidating look, lowering defense by 1 stage. (Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Pound: (Normal, Physical) Physically pounds the opponent. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Absorb: (Grass, Special) Absorbs the opponent's nutrients, healing itself by 50% of the damage dealt. (Pow. 20)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Quick Attack: (Normal, Physical) Lunges & attacks so fast they appear invisible. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Fury Cutter: (Bug, Physical) Slashes the opponent, each successful consecutive hit doubles in power for max of 160 Pow. per hit. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 95)by: Grovyle, Sceptile * Leaf Storm: (Grass, Special) Whips up a storm of sharp leaves around the target, lowers the user's Sp. Atk by 2 stages.(Pow. 130)(Acc. 90)by: Grovyle, Sceptile * Night Slash: (Dark, Physical) Slashes the opponent, twice as likely to land a critical hit. (Pow. 70)(Acc. 100)by: Sceptile * Dual Chop: (Dragon, Physical) Brutally strikes the opponent twice. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 90)by: Sceptile * Mega Drain: (Grass, Special) Absorbs the opponent's nutrients, healing itself by 50% of the damage dealt. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Pursuit: (Dark, Physical) Heavily strikes the opponent, if the move hits an opponent that took the target's place, it'll do 2X the damage & have Priority +7. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Giga Drain: (Grass, Special) Absorbs the opponent's nutrients, healing itself by 50% of the damage dealt. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko * Leaf Blade: (Grass, Physical) Slashes with a sharp leaf, twice as likely to land a critical hit. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Grovyle, Sceptile * Agility: (Psychic, Status) Relaxes its body, increasing Speed by 2 stages. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Slam: (Normal, Physical) Slams the opponent. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 75)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Detect: (Fighting, Status) Survives any attacks received that turn, has Priority +3. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Energy Ball: (Grass, Special) Draws power from nature & fires it as an orb of energy, has a 10% chance of lowering the target's Sp. Def by 1 stage. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko * Quick Guard: (Fighting, Status) Protects itself & allies from increased Priority moves, has Priority +3. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Endeavor: (Normal, Physical) Weakens the opponent, causing their HP to equal that of the user's. (Acc. 100)by: Treecko * X-Scissor: (Bug, Physical) Attacks the opponent by cross slashing them. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Grovyle, Sceptile * False Swipe: (Normal, Physical) An attack that will always leave the opponent with the last of their HP. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Grovyle, Sceptile * Screech: (Normal, Status) Emits an ear-splitting screech that lowers the opponent's Defense by 2 stages.(Acc. 85)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Leaf Storm: (Grass, Special) Whips up a storm of sharp leaves around the opponent, lowers the user's Sp. Atk by 2 stages. (Pow. 130)(Acc. 90)by: Grovyle, Sceptile Move Tutor * Dragon Pulse: (Dragon, Special) Fires a shock wave from its mouth. (Pow. 85)(Acc. 100)by: Sceptile * Drain Punch: (Fighting, Physical) Punches the opponent & restores its HP by half the damage dealt. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Dual Chop: (Dragon, Physical) Brutally strikes the opponent twice. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 90)by: Sceptile * Endeavor: (Normal, Physical) Weakens the opponent, causing their HP to equal that of the user's. (Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Focus Punch: (Fighting, Physical) Focuses it's mind before throwing a powerful punch, if hit before throwing the punch, it'll Flinch. Has Priority -3. (Pow. 150)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Frenzy Plant: (Grass, Special) Hits the opponent with an enormous tree, or summons giant roots from the ground to attack them. Must rest afterwards. (Pow. 150)(Acc. 90)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Giga Drain: (Grass, Special) Absorbs the opponent's nutrients, healing itself by 50% of the damage dealt. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Grass Pledge: (Grass, Special) Hits opponents with a column of grass. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Sceptile ** For more info, see here. * Iron Tail: (Steel, Physical) Slams the opponent with a steel-hard tail, 30% chance of lowering the target's Defense by 1 stage. (Pow. 100)(Acc. 75)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Laser Focus: (Normal, Status) Concentrates intensely, the next attack is a guaranteed Critical Hit. by: Sceptile * Low Kick: (Fighting, Physical) A powerful low kick that topples the foe, heavier targets take more damage. (Pow. 20-120)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Outrage: (Dragon, Physical) Thrashes about for awhile, gets Confused afterwards. (Pow. 120)(Acc. 100)by: Sceptile * Seed Bomb: (Grass, Physical) Slams a barrage of hard-shelled seeds on the opponent from above. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Snore: (Normal, Special) Snores loudly, 30% chance of causing the target to Flinch, can only be used when Sleeping. (Pow. 50)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Synthesis: (Grass, Status) Restores its HP, amount depends on the weather.by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile ** For more info, see here. * Throat Chop: (Dark, Physical) Attacks the opponent's throat, stopping them from using voice based attacks. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Sceptile * Thunder Punch: (Electric, Physical) Punches the opponent with an electrified fist, 10% chance of Paralyzing the opponent. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Worry Seed: (Grass, Status) Plants a seed that causes worry on the opponent & changes their Ability into Insomnia, keeping them from Sleeping. (Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile TM * Work Up: (Normal, Status) Rouses itself, raising Attack & Sp. Atk by 1 stage each. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Dragon Claw: (Dragon, Physical) Slashes the opponent. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Sceptile * Roar: (Normal, Status) Scares the opponent away, has Priority -6. by: Sceptile * Toxic: (Poison, Status) Badly Poisons the target with an intensifying toxin. (Acc. 90)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Hidden Power: (Normal, Special) A unique attack that varies in type depending on the Pokemon. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Sunny Day: (Fire, Status) Intensifies the Sun for awhile. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile ** For more info, see here. * Hyper Beam: (Normal, Special) Fires a powerful beam, must rest on the next turn. (Pow. 150)(Acc. 90)by: Sceptile * Protect: (Normal, Status) Avoids all damage for a short time. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Safeguard: (Normal, Status) Prevents Status Conditions for awhile. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Frustration: (Normal, Physical) A full power attack that deals more damage the more the user dislikes its trainer. (Pow. 1-102)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Solar Beam: (Grass, Special) Takes awhile to gather light then blasts the opponent with the charged energy. (Pow. 120)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Earthquake: (Ground, Physical) Sets off an earthquake, deals 2X damage against foes underground, has no effect on flying foes. (Pow. 100)(Acc. 100)by: Sceptile * Return: (Normal, Physical) A full power attack that grows more powerful the more the user likes its trainer. (Pow. 1-102)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Brick Break: (Fighting, Physical) Swiftly chops the opponent, breaking barriers like Light Screen & Reflect. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Double Team: (Normal, Status) Moves rapidly to create illusory copies of itself, raises Evasiveness by 1 stage. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Rock Tomb: (Rock, Physical) Hurls boulders at the opponent, lowers opponent's Speed by 1 stage. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 95)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Aerial Ace: (Flying, Physical) Quickly attacks the opponent, never misses. (Pow. 60)(Acc. Infinite)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Facade: (Normal, Physical) Attacks the opponent, deals 2X damage when under the effect of a Status Condition. (Pow. 70)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Rest: (Psychic, Status) The user sleeps for awhile, fully restores HP & heals Status Conditions. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Attract: (Normal, Status) Infatuates targets of the opposite gender. (Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile ** For more info, see here. * Low Sweep: (Fighting, Physical) Swiftly strikes the opponent's legs, lowering their Speed by 1 stage. (Pow. 65)(Acc. 100)by: Grovyle, Sceptile * Round: (Normal, Special) Sings a damaging song to the opponent. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile ** For more info, see here. * Focus Blast: (Fighting, Special) Heightens its mental focus & unleashes its power, 10% chance of lowering the target's Sp. Def by 1 stage. by: Sceptile * Energy Ball: (Grass, Special) Draws power from nature & fires it as a ball of energy, 10% chance of lowering the target's Sp. Def. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * False Swipe: (Normal, Physical) A restrained attack that leaves the opponent with 1 HP. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Grovyle, Sceptile * Fling: (Dark, Physical) Throws its held item at the opponent. (Pow. 10-130)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Brutal Swing: (Dark, Physical) Swings its body, damaging surrounding enemies. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Sceptile * Acrobatics: (Flying, Physical) Nimbly strikes the opponent, does 2X damage when not holding an item. (Pow. 55)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Giga Impact: (Normal, Physical) Charges the opponent with every ounce of its power, must rest afterwards. (Pow. 150)(Acc. 90)by: Sceptile * Swords Dance: (Normal, Status) A frenetic dance that raises the user's Attack by 2 stages. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Bulldoze: (Ground, Physical) Stomps the ground, damaging surrounding enemies, lowers target's Speed by 1 stage. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Sceptile * Rock Slide: (Rock, Physical) Throws boulders at the opponent, 30% chance that the opponent will Flinch. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 90)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * X-Scissor: (Bug, Physical) Slashes opponents with a criss cross slash. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Grovyle, Sceptile * Grass Knot: (Grass, Specal) Trips the opponent with grass, deals more damage to heavier opponents. (Pow. 20-120)(Acc. 100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Swagger: (Normal, Status) Enrages the opponent, causing Confusion & raising their Attack by 2 stages. (Acc. 85)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Sleep Talk: (Normal, Status) Performs a random attack while Sleeping. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Substitute: (Normal, Status) Uses HP to create a decoy that takes hits. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile * Nature Power: (Normal, Status) A move that changes depending on the environment. (Pow. 40-130)(Acc. 80-100)by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile ** For more info, see here. * Confide: (Normal, Status) Tells the opponent a secret, lowering their Sp. Atk by 1 stage. by: Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile HM Pokken Tournament * Ranged Attack: Throws ninja star looking leaf projectiles at the opponent. * Forward Ranged Attack: Performs a back flip, sending a blade of energy forward from its tail. * Side Ranged Attack: Creates a patch of grass on the ground near the opponent. If the opponent steps in it, it'll lower their Defense. * Backward Ranged Attack: Hides itself in a growth of vines that damage nearby opponents. Heals Sceptile & charges his Synergy Gauge. * Jumping Ranged Attack: Sends out a small tornado of leaves that damages the opponent. * Homing Attack: Charge: A combo move that can break guards. * High Stance Weak Attack: Breaths purple bubbles that lower the opponent's Defense. * Hang: Creates a vine in mid-air and hangs from it. * Detect: Prepares itself for the next attack. If hit, Sceptile strikes the opponent, lowering their Defense. * Leech Seed: Throws out two seeds that grow into bushes. When touched by an opponent, it absorbs some of their HP into Sceptile. * Leaf Storm: Grabs the opponent, spins around in a storm of leaves, & slams them into the ground. Lowers Sceptile's Attack. * Giga Drain: Sends vines along the ground that snare the opponent & absorb their HP & Synergy Gauge. * Synergy Burst: Evolves Sceptile into Mega Sceptile. ** Dragon Breath: Creates a circular blast of energy from his hand that repeatedly damages the opponent. ** Forest's Flash: Enlarges the blades on its arm before rushing at the opponent. If Sceptile hits them, he follows up by striking the ground, creating a storm of vines that ensnare the opponent and explode. Gallery 254Sceptile-Mega.png|Mega Sceptile Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dragon-Type Pokemon Category:GameFreak characters Category:Grass-Type Pokemon Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Reptiles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants